Love And Loss
by Taurus Pixie
Summary: After the war with Nerissa, Queen Elyon is struggling to keep her feelings for Caleb at bay. She grows jealous of Cornelia and wants Caleb to notice her. The problem is that Caleb is too in love with Cornelia to notice so the young Queen of Meridian is going to take things a little too far. Rated T to be safe. *Second chapter added*
1. Elyon

**~ LOVE AND LOSS ~**

**I kind of just thought of this randomly. I am a Caleb and Cornelia fan but I thought that it would be fun to experiment with this as a quick one shot. Don't forget to let me know what you thought.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Queen Elyon leaned against the thick rails of the balcony in her room, looking out onto the vast city of Meridian. The sun was beginning to set over the mountains in the distant giving the sky an orange glow that set a peaceful mood throughout her kingdom. While her evil brother, Prince Phobos had took over the throne the people of Metamoor lived without the sun for thirteen years until Elyon saw past her brothers evil lies and along with her friends the guardians, they defeated him along with Lord Cedric and the Lurdans. After that and thirteen years of suffering the people of Meridian were finally free and Phobos dreadful curse had been lifted.

After everything Elyon had been through in her short life with Phobos and Nerissa the young Queen was glad that things were now back the way they should be and no other events had occurred since Nerissa's defeat a few months ago, much to everyone's relief.

Yet despite all of the action drama was over, it didn't stop other drama from forming.

Elyon sighed and looked down into her huge palace gardens down at where the guardians were preparing to leave. As usual Cornelia was the last to depart always taking way too long to say goodbye to Caleb; Elyon's honour guard.

The Queen of Meridian frowned as she watched Caleb pulled Cornelia against him in a tight embrace and brought his lips to hers. They kissed each other passionately and Elyon fought to control the jealous aimed at her best friend. Elyon had first met Caleb on Earth at Will's birthday party before she knew anything of her royal heritage and back then she had a crush on him. She was angry at him for a time while Phobos had poisoned her mind, thinking he wished to lead the rebellion and crush Phobos along with her and spread their evil across the stars. What a fool she had been then and she was still ashamed of her actions, even when her friends and family insisted that it wasn't her fault. Elyon still backed off when she became Queen and Caleb and Cornelia had practically just gotten together but lately she had been struggling to contain her feelings. She even helped the two of them get back together when Caleb told Cornelia he would no longer be returning to Earth now that he had a more important job. That could have been her chance, but Caleb was so depressed about it that she felt guilty.

Looking back, she didn't think Cornelia deserved Caleb. They were both from different worlds. Cornelia was a legendary guardian of the infinite dimension while she still attended school back on her home planet of Earth while Caleb was a fierce rebel leader and now one of Elyon's most important and trusted guards. How did they expect to keep a long term relationship going?

Elyon watched as Cornelia reluctantly took one last glance at Caleb before flying through the space fold back to Earth before it vanished into think air behind her. Caleb let out a lungful sigh as he turned around and made his way back into the palace.

The Queen frowned at his obvious pain but felt her heart flutter knowing that he had come back into her home instead of going off with Cornelia. That had to count for something right?

She twisted suddenly around, her long blue dress flaring out behind her as she ran down the large stair case to where she hoped Caleb had gone. She smiled as she came across him in the kitchen where all the staff had left. It was just him and Blunk. As usual Blunk was savaging for leftovers while Caleb sat at the wooden table and took the heart of Meridian and held it in his hand. He failed to notice his Queen's presence as he stared into it watching his mother Nerissa smile as she lived out her fantasy of ruling the universe with him at her side. Caleb shuddered at the thought of ever following her in her goal to take over the universe. His mother had gone mad with power and she never even realised.

"Hey Caleb." Elyon said in a flirty voice as she walked into the room.

Caleb jumped slightly and looked over at her.

"Oh, hi your majesty, I thought you had gone up to your room." He said placing the mystic jewel back in his pocket.

"Nah, I'm good." Elyon said. "Do you miss Cornelia?" She asked cautiously.

Caleb smiled slightly. "Yes. I just wish that we could see each other more often."

"Hmmm…" Elyon hummed rocking back and forth on her heels. "Do you not think that sometimes it might be better to date someone from your own world?"

Caleb looked at her like she was crazy. "No, I love Cornelia and I can't see myself with anyone else."

Queen Elyon pulled a sour face before biting her lip and looking the other way.

"Elyon not like blondie girl anymore?" Blunk asked looking up at her curiously.

Elyon gasped. "Of course I do, she's my best friend." She exclaimed getting a little too defensive. Caleb noticed this.

"Have you two had a fight?" He asked.

"No." Elyon replied and she could feel herself blushing.

"Oh, it's just that girls always seem to fight." Caleb said awkwardly. Elyon suppressed a giggle; Caleb was always funny when it came down to girls. Poor guy…

Elyon turned around to look at him and she caught him looking out of the window as if he was uncomfortable where he was. Had she done that?

"Look, Cornelia and I are fine. Why is there something going on with you two?" She asked her hopes a little too high.

"No we're great, but I better get going." He said a placed his sword back into his belt and began heading towards the door. Elyon watched as his large muscles roll and the way his thick brown hair swayed slightly as he walked. He was so good looking. How had she let him slip away so easily?

Without thinking Elyon grabbed hole of him and kissed him with everything she had. Caleb was stunned and his lips were unresponsive until Elyon gave up and pulled away. She looked up at him with a smile on her face hoping that he would pull her back and actually kiss her back this time.

Finally Caleb just frowned and pushed Elyon away as gently as he could.

"With all due respect your majesty, I love Cornelia. Now if you'll excuse me." He said moving her aside before making his way out of the kitchen. Blunk looked up at her startled before running off after him.

Queen Elyon smirked to herself once she was all alone. Caleb was loyal to Cornelia and it was obvious that he loved her, but she was now going to try everything in her power to change that.

THE END

* * *

***Gasp* Mean Elyon. Now I am a Cornelia and Caleb fan as I said but I just had to get this random idea down. I hope that it was okay and feel free to let me know what you think.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	2. Cornelia

**Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing! I always read them all with care and consideration. I kept getting a popular request for a second chapter that looks at Cornelia's reaction to this whole thing so I thought why not? It might be fun to write.**

* * *

Cornelia stared at Caleb who was sat next to her on Shell beach near the outside of Heatherfield. He was acting really strange today and didn't seem too interesting in going back to Meridian like he usually was. Sure he loved coming across the dimensions to come and see her but he belonged in Meridian protecting the world and their well loved Queen. Cornelia hadn't heard off Elyon for a while either and she couldn't help feel that Elyon wanted little to do with her anymore and that they were growing apart. Well Elyon was Queen of Meridian and Cornelia was a guardian so they rarely had the time to see each other and properly spend time together.

Caleb sighed as he stared out into the ocean and this didn't escape Cornelia's attention. Something was defiantly wrong here.

"Caleb, are you okay?" She asked.

Caleb shifted uncomfortably where he was sat. He felt so guilty even though it was Elyon that was at fault. She had been acting cold towards him ever since she kissed him but still he loved Cornelia with all his heart and he was worried that if he told her then she either wouldn't believe her best friend could do such a thing or she will believe him and be angry at the both of them. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. He wanted to tell her but he was terrified of her reaction.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." He stuttered answering Cornelia's question.

Cornelia frowned at his obvious lie. She leaned closer to him and rested her head on his strong shoulder while her long blonde hair billowed out in the wind behind her as if it was creating a curtain of privacy for them.

"I don't believe you." Cornelia tried to say as gently as she could but deep down she was starting to loose her temper with Caleb's distant attitude.

"It's nothing." Caleb replied trying to put an end to this dangerous conversation.

"Caleb please," Cornelia begged, "You've been acting like this for a while now and I don't like it. Please tell me what's wrong and I might be able to help."

Caleb groaned and fell forward slightly.

"You're not going to like it though." He answered cryptically.

Cornelia stared at him in slight alarm.

"Why, has something happened? What's wrong?" She demanded in a rush of panic.

"Please can we just drop it?" Caleb begged.

"No! I won't let us drop it. Caleb something is going on and you're keeping it from me! We've been together for years now and you could destroy it all because right now, I do not trust you." She threatened him.

Caleb clenched his hands into tight fists. It was Elyon's fault. Why did she have to go and put him in this position? What was she trying to gain?

"Caleb please…" That broken plea broke any of Caleb's last hope of resistance.

"Elyon tried to kiss me." He blurted out so fast that Cornelia nearly didn't catch what he had said.

She thought that she must be hearing things. Her best friend had tried to kiss her boyfriend? Her best friend had betrayed her in one of the worst possible ways. Cornelia tried to think of why Elyon would do such a thing. She guessed that it may explain why Elyon was acting so weird towards Cornelia lately and seemed to still be okay with the other guardians.

She felt outraged, betrayed and hurt. She had trusted Elyon and now she had done this…with Caleb.

Caleb jumped when Cornelia suddenly stood up and started walking away from him. Caleb panicked and jumped up to race after her.

"Leave me alone." She ordered.

"No, not until you listen to me." Caleb said catching up to her and walking beside her. Cornelia just continued to speed up but Caleb easily caught up with her each time. Couldn't he take a hint?

"Look, I didn't kiss her back. She kissed me and I pushed her away. I told her I loved you and ever since then she has been acting really cold towards me, but I don't care. It's because I love you!" Caleb explained pulling Cornelia to a halt along side him.

Cornelia was silent. She believed him but she was still hurt over what Elyon did.

"Why would Elyon do such a thing?" Cornelia asked fighting back tears that were forming in her eyes. Caleb wiped away a stray one that she didn't realise had sprung free and trickled down her soft pink cheek.

"Don't cry." Caleb soothed. "I don't know why she did it but no matter what she thinks or feels the only person I love is you. Nothing will ever change that."

Cornelia sniffed as she gazed deep into his eyes.

"Really?" She asked to be sure.

Caleb nodded and that was all she needed. She knew that she would soon be having a word with Elyon about her strange behaviour lately and for kissing Caleb. She still couldn't understand why she could do such a thing but she decided to let it go now for Caleb's sake.

"I love you too." Cornelia said and Caleb's eyes lit up.

He pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers reassuring her of the strong love he held for her and only her.

* * *

**Feel free to review.**


End file.
